My Lyon
by InDerDunkelheit
Summary: One shot between Female Lone Wanderer and Sentinel Lyons. Written on commission. Femslash and content warning: Don't like don't read.


_A/N: Written on commission for a very close and very dirty minded friend. Apologies for taking so long but I have been rather busy. Credit goes to Bethesda for all Fallout 3 characters and settings. I take no ownership for this._

Penelope stared through the thick Perspex of the Vertibird as the orbital missiles ripped through the heavily armoured Enclave Mobile Base Crawler like Grenades through Mole Rats. Sentinel Sarah Lyonss slid down the troop benches to share the window with Penelope. "That's quite a view." Sarah muttered, pushing her head close to the Lone Wanderer. Glancing to the side Penelope bobbed her head in agreement. "At least its over" continued Lyons "now we can finally get back to cleaning the wasteland of the rest of the abominations out there."

"It's never over then, not really." Said Penelope with a sad look at Sarah. Penelope found that she could never look at Sarah with out feeling a sense of loss in her heart, even though she had never owned anything before. Sighing Penelope look back out the retreating outline of the burning Crawler half wishing she had never met Sarah amidst the broken concrete of D.C. Since that day at GNR Penelope had been tormented by images of her Power Armoured Lyons striding from the shattered masonry looking every bit a hero. And again working so closely in the Citadel and again at Project Purity Penelope hating being so close to the Elder's daughter and smelling that rugged, oily smell of her Power Armour and never being allowed to touch her. It was the worst torture The Lone Wanderer could fathom.

Two hours later Penelope shimmied out of the Vertibird's cramped troop bay into the courtyard of the Citadel. Elder Lyons was already waiting for them amid an honour guard of Paladins while the remaining denizens of the Citadel formed a rough perimeter around the Vertibird. Nodding to his daughter and shaking the Lone Wanderers hand warmly he raised his powerful voice to address the assemblage. "Tonight the Capital Wasteland can sleep a little more soundly, for a great threat to our way of life has been removed. And we owe it all to our Lone Wanderer, she who emerged from the dark in our hour of need to aid us in our fight." Releasing her Elder Lyons stepped back and reverently nodded to her. With that the simple ceremony came to a close and the Brotherhood crowd dispersed back to their relevant duties, for even though the enclave was no more the Brotherhood could little afford to sleep.

Four days later Penelope sat in her citadel room methodically cleaning her various arms and armour when Sarah Lyons peaked round the corner. "I thought you should know my father has officially declared then enclave threat over. We rooted out the last of their field bases last night."

"So what now?" asked Penelope, sheathing a combat knife in her boot.

"Well to celebrate my Father has declared a one night cession in patrols and all but the most essential personnel are to be relived for the night." Lyons looked away for a moment and the nodding goodbye hurried off into the depths of the citadel. The Lone Wanderer almost ran after her but stopped just short of the door. Sighing to herself she returned to the maintenance of her equipment.

Later that night Penelope wandered the Citadel amidst the dignified Brotherhood revellers looking for her Lyons intending to try and snatch a few moments with the blonde Sentinel. Wandering into the Citadel Laboratory Penelope nearly collided with Scribe Peabody who was one of the few not joining the temporary reprieve granted to them. Smiling at him Penelope asked "Have you seen Sentinel Lyons?" the Scribe shook his head apologetically. "I'm afraid not although try the Lyons's Pride common room." Smiling her thanks Penelope half jogged through the twisting maze of the Citadel. Reaching the Lyons's Pride common room the Lone Wanderer found it empty but for Knight Captain Gallows. Once again Penelope asked where Sarah Lyons was. This time Gallows explained that Sarah had relieved him and was standing watch in tower number three. Racing from the room the Lone Wanderer hurtled through the corridors and taking the stairs two at a time rushed to tower three. Stopping her rapid motion at the entrance to the tower Penelope composted herself before easing the heavy door open.

Inside tower three Sarah Lyons perched on a battered camping stool peering into the night with a set of binoculars. "Hey Penny" she said, not looking from her binoculars.

Licking her dry lips Penelope said "Why are you not taking some time off to relax Sarah?" Moving closer Lone Wanderer placed a hand on the power armoured shoulder of her Lyons. That got Sarah's attention and she placed the binoculars on the floor and looked up at Penelope. For a moment both women drank in each others stares while the moon cast a gentle glow on the Capital Wasteland. Then tilting down the Lone Wanderer captured Sarah's soft lips in her own. Both women fought for control and the Lone Wanderer felt Sarah's teeth nibble gently on her lower lip. Just as Penelope was beginning to lose control she felt Sentinel Lyons' gloved hand take her face and push her away. Looking at the Lone Wanderer with a petrified expression Sarah stuttered "I…can't…NO!" Then with a loud crash she threw open the door and sprinted out of tower three.

For a time Penelope stood alone in tower three with the wind gently whistling through the ancient stones. The wind chilled the tears on her face as she wondered what she had done wrong. Eventually she could take no more and trudged with a heavy heart back to her room.

In the now dark, silent Citadel Penelope lay huddled in her bed. A slight scuff on the floor jerked her upright and a towering armoured shadow slipped through her doorway. "Penny…I…I'm sorry. I just…I panicked I have never had feelings like this before" said Sarah. The Lone Wanderer pushed her covers of and stood in her light sleeping attire of nothing but a tiny pair of pre war knickers. Stepping forward she pressed her body against the chilly power armour shuddering as the cold metal brushed her nipples. Standing on her tip toes Penelope planted her lips on Sarah's for the second time in the night. Pushing the Lone Wanderer back on to her bed Sarah began popping the seals on her power armour until the armour fell to the floor with a clank, leaving Sarah stood in the thin, contour defining body suit. Clambering on top of Penelope, Sarah pressed her lips to the red haired girl's soft mouth. Sliding her mouth lower Lyons began to nuzzle the Lone Wanderers neck, sucking on the supple skin on until a dull red mark rose up. Pushing Sarah of her chest Penelope shimmied out of her long skimpy underwear leaving her body completely at the mercy of the strong Sentinel. Running her hands down Penelope's lithe body Sarah caressed her breasts before lowering her mouth the tender nipples standing proud from Penelope's body. Closing the eyes the Lone Wanderer moaned in ecstasy as Sarah increased her ministrations on her willing body. Sliding a hand down Penelope's slim stomach Sarah glided her hand over her damp sex, grinning as she felt Penelope shiver under her touch. Returning her attention to Penelope's breasts Lyons nibbled and caressed the warm flesh as the Lone Wanderer writhed and whimpered under her strong hands.

Raising herself off her lover Sarah gripped the body suit and with a sharp pull tore the material in two, allowing her small breasts to be exposed to the air. Guiding the Lone Wanderer's hands to her hips and beyond Sarah sighed happily as Penny played with her breasts. Rolling the nipples between her fingers and gently squeezing her mounds Penelope and Sarah both fought with each others bodies for dominance, each woman determined to claim the other for her own. Eventually it was Sarah who broke the other girl's resistance and the Lone Wanderer slumped back and allowed the Sentinel to claim her prize.

Stroking Penny's hair Lyons guided one of her hands agonisingly slowly down the red haired girls body before caressing the juncture of her legs and down onto her thighs. Rubbing Penelope's leg Sarah allowed her other hand to drift lower to stroke her lover's damp sex. Penny moaned and opened her legs wider allowing Sarah to slide a single finger into her lover. Grasping at Sarah's breasts Penelope began to whimper as Lyons gently pistoned her finger inside her Wanderer. Removing the finger Sarah pushed her finger to Penelope's moth allowing her to taste herself before returning to the soft motion this time with an extra finger pushing deep into the young girl and drawing another moan from her breast.

As the Lone Wanderer writhed and moaned Sarah lowered her face to the other girl's mound and deftly snaking her tongue out licked up to her clit eliciting a near scream from the younger girl. Removing her finger Sarah wiggled her tongue up and down her lover with excruciating slowness all the while her hands remained busy on her lover's buds and sensitive thighs. Lyons increased the pace of her tongue. Licking up, down and side to side as Penelope's body tightened and she squealed as she pushed Sarah's head deeper against her body. Ripping the younger girls hands from her head Sarah flipped Penelope onto her front with practiced ease. Gliding her hands down the Wanderer's back Sarah kneaded her firm butt and then slipped lower back to her pussy. Curling her hand Lyons pushed her fingers deep and began to thrust into Penelope at a nearly frantic pace. Beneath The Sentinel's legs Penelope was moaning into the slim pillow on her bed, then with a jerk she arched her neck and scream out in animalistic pleasure as she felt her body tighten around Sarah's long fingers.

Rolling off her shaking lover Lyons moved close to passionately embrace the Lone Wanderer and both women pushed their lips together. As their bodies pressed together Penelope nibbled Sarah's lower lip and giggled. Quick as a Deathclaw the Lone Wanderer twisted herself to rest with Lyons beneath her and her legs straddling the blonde's small breasts. Taking the Sentinel's wrists in a grip of iron Penelope swooped down to nip at Sarah's supple neck, marking the blonde as her own. Smiling wickedly Penelope repeated the process down the body of her victim until she allowed her mouth to encompass the soft pick nipples standing erect from her lover's bosom. Sucking on one breast hard the Lone Wanderer released Sarah's hands raked her fingers down Sarah's taut belly, over her hot core, down her well defined thighs and then back to her breasts.

Trailing kisses and the occasional nibble Penelope glided down her lover's body to rest her hear at the juncture of her blonde lover's long legs. Inhaling the musky aroma of a Lyon the Lone Wanderer smiled into Sarah's skin while gently licking a pattern around the perimeter of her warm sex. Enjoying the soft movement Sarah made while she was teased the Wanderer moved her busy tongue around her sex yet never making contact. Penelope licked her way down one leg and then back up the other before Sarah said anything.

"Please" She pleaded "take me, make me yours" Smiling up at her lover Penelope finally allowed her tongue to trace its way up Sarah's lower lips to swirl round her clit before dragging back down her sex. At this Lyons moaned and tried to pull Penelope's head closer to her willing body but Penelope clamped her hands at her side and continued her lackadaisical assault on Sarah's most intimate area. For so long and so well did Penelope tease her lover that by the time the Lone Wanderer paused Sarah had already shuddered under her red headed lover's ministrations twice. Pushing herself off of Sarah's sex Penelope skipped over to her bulging back pack and rummaged in the deepest pocket. Smiling as she found what she was looking Penelope danced back to the bed and deftly stripped the rag wrapping off of a long, shining silver instrument of pleasure. Kneeling in between her lover's legs Penelope twisted the base of the device and a low hum filled the room. The Lone Wanderer trailed the implement up Sarah's leg, briefly touching her pussy drawing a gasp from the blonde, over Sarah's breasts the vibrating instrument was guided until it reached her mouth. Peeking her tongue out Sarah licked the phallic shaft of the item, grinning as vibrations travelled throughout her body. Removing the dildo from her mouth the Lone Wanderer placed the tip at her entrance, prolonging her excitement as the tip hummed gently against her dampness. Sarah writhed and sighed as the Lone Wanderer pushed the vibrator deep inside her. Slowly at first the Lone Wanderer began to thrust the implement into Sarah, and then twisting a dial the Lone Wanderer increased both the speed of her thrusting and the items hums. As Penelope increased the tempo more she added a single finger to gently massage Sarah's clit. This stimulation was too much for Lyons who, with an almighty moan, arched to the ceiling and grasped at her body as she came.

Penelope turned off the device and slid into bed with her sated lover. Pulling her close for a last kiss Lyons and the Wanderer entwined their bodies together and the two women drifted into a dreamless slumber, with Penelope whispering "My Lyon."


End file.
